


Pitching A Tent

by plaguewind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, handjobs, innocent but not so innocent Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: Petyr didn't know what he was thinking, agreeing to go camping with his wife and her sister's family. He hated the outdoors, the heat and the mosquitoes. Then there was the little issue of his wife's niece having a crush on him. He'd known for a while and tried to avoid her, not because she wasn't tempting but because the temptation might cost him his life if her father found out. But when out in the woods with nothing else to do but pitch a tent...(I suck at summaries. Short 3 chap fic. Basically just an excuse for smut, smut and more smut)





	1. Chapter 1

Most people would have likely felt refreshed from the smell of the fresh, open outdoors and soothed by the sounds of crickets chirping and water lapping on the shore of the lake. Petyr Baelish wasn’t most people. The mosquitoes threatened to turn him into one giant red, welt and if he slept one more night on that solid rock of a forest floor, he wasn’t going to be able to walk. Why did people enjoy camping? Better yet, why had he agreed to go?

“Petyr, dear, are you going to have some hot chocolate?”

Oh that was right, it was the only way to shut up the incessant pleas of his _beloved_ wife, Lysa. _Petyr, darling, my sister’s husband is going. You have to come, I’ll be so lonely without you....But daaarrrling....it’ll look like you don’t love me if you don’t come._ Of course I don’t love you, you daft cunt! But he couldn’t say that, she would divorce him and try to take everything that he had. No...he needed to kill her and take everything _she_ had, that was the plan. Too soon though and it wouldn’t look good, he needed to bide his time. 

“No, thank you, dear. I don’t care for hot chocolate.”

“How can you not like hot chocolate? You’re an idiot.” Petyr’s head snapped toward the nasally voice of Robin, Lysa’s son from a previous husband. The child was spoiled, whiney and flat out rude to people he should have shown the utmost respect for. Petyr gripped the arms of his fold-out chair tightly, trying not to jump up and smack the kid across the face. If he did that he would have to listen to both of them crying.

“Robin, it’s not nice to talk to your father that way,” Lysa cooed, not really reprimanding him at all. She was the reason the boy was a complete brat in the first place.

“He’s not my father.”

Thank, fucking God! Petyr checked his anger and looked over at Catelyn and Ned Stark’s two youngest boys and youngest girl running around in circles, chasing one another. They were noisy and annoying but their mother and father at the very least had taught them respect. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that Lysa and Cat were sisters, they were so very different. 

Petyr decided to ignore the children and open his laptop. The camp had wifi and the director had assured them the signal strength was good but it kept going in and out. At least with Internet he could have whiled the hours away working, answering emails, or watching ridiculous videos of cats on You Tube. What the fuck was he going to do now? As if in answer to his silent question the eldest Stark girl, Sansa, sauntered up to their site, wearing a tiny pink bikini, clearly fresh from a swim. Her long, red locks hung wet and loose on her shoulders and Petyr’s tongue uncontrollably dipped out to lick his bottom lip.

“I’m bored swimming alone,” she said. “Uncle Petyr, you should come out with me, it’ll be fun.” She smiled sweetly at him but there was something else behind those big blue eyes, she was teasing him. 

In truth he’d noticed it a while ago, it wasn’t too difficult to spot a teenage girl with a crush. At least it wasn’t for him. He was good at reading body language, breathing, and the slightest change in a person’t eyes or voice. At sixteen years old, Sansa Stark was beautiful enough to produce an erection out of any man, no matter their age, and Petyr knew he had often times let his gaze linger a little too long, enjoying the view when she _accidentally_ dropped something in front of him so that she would have to bend over and pick it up. And while she clearly enjoyed her flirty little games, he had a feeling she’d never been grabbed while bent over like that and had a cock sunk balls deep into her. Oh the things he could do to her...but he controlled his urges, reminding himself that she was sixteen, innocent and untouched, and what type of monster would he be to take advantage of her? What kind of monster indeed?

“I don’t think Uncle Petyr swims,” Ned answered his daughter. The other man shot Petyr a look, warning him to stay away, and Petyr pursed his lips, fighting back a smile. He wondered how papa Stark would feel if he knew his precious little girl wanted to call _him_ daddy? 

“That can’t be true, everyone swims,” Sansa objected. “Right, Uncle Petyr?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I do, I just prefer pools with filters, chlorine and nothing living in them that will bite me.” This produced a little giggle from her and the sound made his cock pulse.

Arya Stark, the youngest stark girl, halted her running with the boys. “I know, let’s play charades.”

Cat beamed at her daughter. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Everyone wanna play?”

“I’ll play,” Robin said and the other two boys echoed his reply.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Ugh...I’m going back to the lake.”

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Petyr said. “I think I have a layer of dead mosquitos on me.” 

Before Lysa had time to beg him to stay he was gone. He grabbed a change of clothes and a towel from his bag in the tent, and headed over to the showers. At least modern camping had that. He was pleased to find that the men’s stalls were all empty and he turned one of the showers on, immediately undressing while the water heated up. When he stepped in he let out a loud groan, grateful for being able to keep clean.

The heat from the water relaxed his muscles, that had been tense and aching since the morning after his first night sleeping on the ground. Another reminder that he wasn’t getting any younger. Younger. Sansa Stark in a wet, pink bikini flashed through his head and his prick began to swell almost immediately. Apparently he was still young enough for that. He dropped his head, the water pouring over his hair, and he let his hand lazily wander down his torso. Was her little pussy as pink as that bathing suit? Pinker, he decided, as his hand dipped under his dick and cupped his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze. Did she have hair down there? Or did she shave it?

“Mmm,” he moaned, his hand moving up and taking his hardened member. He gripped himself and began stroking up and down, thinking of that sweet smile and the coy way she bit her bottom lip whenever she looked at him. He imagined those blue eyes looking up at him, hair splayed out behind her and legs spread wide as he pushed into her, all the way into her. “Fuuuck,” he groaned, bracing his free hand on the wall in front of him as his other hand picked up its pace, stroking his engorged cock faster and faster, his ass cheeks clenched tight as he neared his release. 

Then he heard it, it was faint but it was sure. A footstep on the wet floor behind him and as soon as the sound reached his ears he felt a presence. Out of pure shock and surprise he turned around quickly and came face to face with Sansa, who was standing a few feet away from him. Her eyes immediately went down to his erection and he barely had time to notice the red blush rise in her cheeks before he was cursing and trying to cover it with his hands.

“Fuck...what the...will you hand me that towel?” She met his eyes and grinned. “Sansa, hand me the towel, now.”

He watched as she grabbed the towel sitting with his clothes on the bench behind her. His heart was racing, pounding away in his chest, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of what he had just been doing or because he had been caught doing it. Probably both.

“What are you doing in the men’s showers?” Petyr asked, taking the towel from her outstretched hand and covering his exposure.

“I needed a shower. Guess I walked into the wrong one. Oops.”

“You came in here on purpose.”

“Well...” She took a few steps toward him and stopped before she was almost in the stall with him. “You said you were taking a shower and since I needed one too I thought...” She bit her bottom lip. “I thought I could just hop in with you.”

“You thought wrong.” 

“Oh come on, you know you want to. What were you thinking about just now? Or should I say... _who_ were you thinking about?”

“That’s really none of your business.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, defiant. Suddenly she seemed very much sixteen years old. “You can’t possibly expect me to believe you were thinking about Aunt Lysa. No one would think about that ugly, old witch.”

“That’s enough!” His voice was sharp and loud. To be honest he could give two fucks what she said about his wife, it was all true, but she was acting like a child and he wouldn’t stand for that. “Jealousy doesn’t become you, Sweetling.”

Her shoulders slumped and her entire demeanor changed. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have. I know, I’m just a stupid girl with a stupid crush.”

Oh fuck, why now? He suddenly wanted to reach out and take her in his arms but he was holding the towel around his waist. “Sansa...you are not stupid. Nothing about you is stupid. You’re smart and beautiful and perfect.” Did he really just say all that?

Some of the light came back into her eyes and she grinned shyly, her cheeks turning rosy again. “Really?”

“Really.”

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could think to stop her. Instinctively his arms went around her midsection and when they did his towel dropped to the floor. He was stark naked and she was pressed against him still wearing that tiny, little bikini and his cock seemed to swell again immediately, having not completely gone down. 

“Sweetling, this isn’t a good idea,” he objected, even against his own body’s desire.

“Why not? I know you want me, I can feel it.” She loosened a hand from around his neck and made to reach between them and take hold of his erection but he grabbed her wrist. 

“If you’re dad walks in here he’s going to kill me.”

“He’s not going to walk in. He’s too busy making pictures with his hands right now.” She pulled free from his grasp and her hand reached what it was searching for. Petyr hissed through clenched teeth. 

Fuck that felt good. “I’m old enough to be your father and I’m you’re uncle.”

“I think your sexy and you are only my uncle through marriage.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for. I’m a bad man.”

“Show me.” She pressed her lips to his and Petyr lost it. His lips met hers hungrily, his tongue darting out, seeking more. He walked forward, pushing her backward until she was pinned against one of the stall walls. Her small fingers moved up and down his cock as his tongue invaded her mouth. He could tell she’d didn’t do this often, if ever, but it didn’t matter, any touch from her would have set him on fire no matter how inexperienced. And the nerve...not only for a sixteen year old but for a virgin. He was impressed. He was also loosing control.

His hands went up to her breasts, roughly squeezing before he reached one down between her legs and pressed against her sex through her bathing suit. She moaned into his mouth, her hand stilling on his cock for a moment before slowly returning to her unpracticed strokes. The sound of her pleasure only further inducing his lust-ridden mind. He yanked the crotch of her bottoms aside and ran his fingers around her clit a few times before dipping towards her entrance.

That was when he felt her body stiffen against his, her hand stopping altogether, her lips parting from his own. He looked up to see fear and anxiety in those perfect blue eyes.

“Petyr...I...I’m sorry.” She slipped under his arm and ran away.

Petyr let out a huff of breath and turned, leaning his back against the wall. What the fuck just happened? She wanted him, or she thought she did anyway. She was still so young and he had been moving really fast. He couldn’t believe what an idiot he was. “Fuck!” he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening they all sat around the campfire, while Ned made burgers and hot dogs on the grill. Petyr pretended to be reading a book while secretly glancing over at Sansa every chance he got. Her eyes seemed different...far away and she was avoiding eye contact with him. Clearly he had scared the wits out of her and he felt awful, though he knew it was probably for the best. She didn’t really want some old man pawing at her, she had just liked the idea of it.

Petyr was pulled from his trance when Lysa leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips. “What do you say we sneak off to the tent for a little whoopy?” she whispered in his ear. He felt goose pimples break out on his skin and it wasn’t because he was turned on. Who used the whoopy anyway?

He put on his best fake smile. “You know I would love to ravage you, darling, but I’m afraid I’m a little chafed from all this heat. Sweating like a pig.”

“Oh my poor baby, Mommy will make you all better.”

At exactly that moment Ned called out that the food was done and Petyr praised the heavens. Although, he wasn’t sure he was hungry, on the contrary he rather felt like vomiting. Instead he helped himself to a beer from the cooler and started walking away from their camp site, eager to get away from Lysa and the Brady Bunch like Stark clan. Except for Sansa, he had no problem being around her. He berated himself as he walked towards the lake, for loosing control and giving in to instincts. But if he had not...what would have happened? Would she had let it continue...would she have opened up and let him inside? The thought sent a shutter through his body.

He found a tree that had been knocked down and charred black in one area, likely struck by lightening, and perched himself on it, staring out at the calm water of the lake. No wonder she liked it there, it was peaceful and away from everything in the world. Sipping his beer he imagined her out there swimming, her lithe, youthful form gliding through the water.

“Uncle Petyr?”

Petyr looked to see Sansa standing to his left. She’d taken her bathing suit off hours ago, after their incident in the shower, and was now wearing a white tank top and short blue-jean cut offs. It was easy to forget how young she was considering the figure she had, full breasts above a flat stomach that led down to wider, curvy hips. And she was as tall as he was, with long, shapely legs. “Sansa?”

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

He drank the rest of his beer and flung the empty bottle in the bush. “Don’t be. I’m the one who should be sorry. I frightened you.”

She walked forward until she was standing right in front of him. “I wasn’t scared...not really. I just...I’ve never done it before so I became nervous. I still want to though.”

Petyr exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. For fuck’s sake...why couldn’t she just run away scared and forget it ever happened? She couldn’t though, for one thing he had learned about Sansa Stark in the few years he had known her, was that she was as obsessive as he was. She wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted, even if she realized she didn’t want it anymore once she got it.

“You’re a virgin.” It was a statement, not a question.

Her blue eyes met his. “Yes. I’ve never done anything, other than kiss. That was the first time I’ve ever touched a...”

He smiled at her sweetness...she couldn’t say the word. “A cock?” She nodded. “Did you like it?” What the fuck was he doing? He was egging her on but he couldn’t stop himself. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to hear sweet, Sansa stark with the word “cock” on her lips.

She smiled shyly. “It was different than I expected...smooth but hard. But I liked it, yes.” He glanced down noticing her fingers fidgeting with one another as if she desperately wanted to touch it again and he felt himself swelling against his jeans.

“Come here.” He spread his legs and she stepped forward between them and she was close enough that if he stood up they would be smashed together. For a moment he thought that whatever happened next would be a bad idea but he couldn’t stop himself. Putting one hand on her hip and the other on her face, he pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers, and while he started much slower this time, he still felt arousal erupt between his legs, spreading up through his stomach and chest, threatening to consume him.

He moved his hand from her hip and lifted her tank top, grazing his fingers over her stomach, and she whimpered into his mouth. “Do you want me to make you cum, Sweetling?” he asked, parting their kiss, his voice sounding much huskier and lust-ridden to his own ears.

“Mmhmm...yes,” she nodded and he noticed that her cheeks had turned a deep crimson. She was already aroused and he wondered if she was wet.

Slowly he unsnapped the button of her shorts, then slid the zipper down. His heart pounded against his chest as he slid his fingers under the band of her panties, one digit dipping into her slit finding her more than wet, she was drenched. He was also pleased to feel the small patch of hair just above her lips. Clearly she shaved some but not all and he liked it.

“That is lovely,” he said, his cock throbbing between his legs. He found her little nub and began circling around it, never quite touching it and she instantly trembled against him. “Hold onto my shoulders.” She complied and he continued his work below her waist...slipping between her folds and gently breaching her entrance just slightly. “Does that feel good?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yes...yes...please don’t stop.” Her own voice was different, laced with desire, and the sound made Petyr ache, his cock straining against his jeans.

“Has anyone ever made you cum before?” He knew the answer already.

“No.”

Finally he applied full pressure to her clit, moving against it in circles, only to switch directions. She was panting against his neck, her small fingers gripping at his nape. “You want me to fuck you, Sweetling?” 

“Yes...oh please...yes.”

He moved a hand to the small of her back, pressing her against him, and with his other hand he began to push two fingers inside her. She was tight and her body rejected the intrusion at first, so Petyr eased into her, a bit at a time, until he worked all the way in and she moaned in response. “Cum for me, Sansa,” he said, as he began pushing in and out of her. 

“Ohhh....yes...Petyr...” She was becoming breathless and Petyr picked up the pace as he felt her walls begin to contract around his fingers. He worked his fingers faster and faster until she cried out, her legs trembling and her pussy tensed around his digits. Her head lolled forward and her forehead rested against his shoulder as she came down from her high.

Petyr removed his hand from her shorts and couldn’t refrain from smelling her musky scent on his fingers, he stuck them both into his mouth, sampling her taste...sweet and salty. “Mmm.” She raised her head at the sound of his moan and he pressed his lips to her, his tongue urging her to open for him so she could taste herself. His hands moved back to her hips, pressing her between his legs, his own desire not yet sated. She must have figured out what he needed because she lowered her hands from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his jeans. He stopped kissing her and leaned back to watch, her hands trembling slightly as she reached into his boxers and pulled him free.

“Sansa, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to,” she said, gingerly wrapping her fingers around his length, and Petyr sighed at the contact. “I just want to do it right.”

He wrapped his fingers around hers and guided her, pumping up and down his cock, the foreskin still loose enough to cover his tip when pushed up and uncover it as it was pushed back down. “There is no right or wrong way. The best thing is to just watch and listen to your partner’s reactions and figure out what they like that way. Every person is different.” He let her hand go and she kept pumping him on her own.

“Do you like this?” she asked, giving him a squeeze as she stroked up his length and running her thumb across his head.

“Hmm...yeah that’s good.” Her touch was setting off little sparks of pleasure and his foreskin was getting tighter as his cock reached it’s full growth. “Go faster.” She complied and picked up her speed, her tiny hand moving up and down quickly on his sizable member, and pleasure spread from Petyr’s groin up through his stomach. It wasn’t enough though, he wanted more and for a moment he thought to push her head down and have her take him into her mouth but she wasn’t ready for that yet. He had another idea.

He stood all the way up and she stopped her ministrations, her adorable eyes searching his with worry. “Was I doing it badly?”

He couldn’t help but grin at her innocence. “No my dear, you were doing just fine, I just want to try something else. Is that okay with you?”

She nodded. “Yes, Petyr.”

“Good, now remove your shorts and your panties.” She hesitated, her cheeks burning red again. “Don’t be shy, Sweetling. I’m sure you are even more beautiful without clothes on. Allow me.” He hooked his fingers on the edge of her shorts and pulled them down with her panties. Instead of just letting them drop he got down onto his knees and slid them down her legs, now face to face with the patch of red hair between her legs. It wasn’t exactly what he had planned, but the desire to taste her overtook him and he couldn’t ignore it. 

He hoisted one of her legs up over his shoulders, grabbed her ass and pushed her sex to his watering mouth. She gasped at the unexpected sensation and immediately grabbed his head, her fingers threading through his hair. Slowly he kissed her, as though he were kissing her other lips, and then he flattened his tongue and ran it from her entrance to her clit. She cried out and bucked against his face and he tightened his grip on her hips, holding her steady as he lapped up her juices. She was still wet from earlier but Petyr felt more emanating from her entrance onto his tongue, as he teased at her sensitive little nub, and when he finally wrapped his lips around it giving it a hard suck she rutted his face wildly.

He wanted to reach down and touch his cock, which was now throbbing with need, but feared she would collapse if he let go of her. Not to mention she was getting quite loud, he needed to finish this up, and soon, before someone followed the sounds and they were caught. Giving her one more kiss below, he pulled back and lowered her leg and she whimpered from the loss of contact. He stood up, grabbing her face and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue delving in so that she would fully taste her own juices still in his mouth.

“Hmmm,” she hummed into him and her hands slipped under the bottom of his shirt and she ran her fingers up over his chest, her thumbs circling his nipples. Petyr moaned back into her with delight, she was a quick study, a natural.

“Turn your back to me,” he whispered, releasing her lips.

She bit her bottom lip, swollen and plump from him devouring it, and nodded. “Are you going to...” She turned her back to him leaving the question unfinished but he already knew what she was asking.

“Am I going to fuck you?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his dick against the firm, little mounds of her ass. “Say it, Sansa.”

She pushed back against him. “Are you going to fuck me, Petyr?”

Hearing her say the words sent a jolt through him and he bucked against her. He hadn’t planned on fucking her right there and then but he sure as hell wanted to now. Oh fuck but he couldn’t, not like this, bent over in the sticks. “Not yet, Sweetling. Not here. Press your thighs together.”

Petyr grabbed his member and slipped it between her ass cheeks, her silken slit caressing the top of his shaft, and began pumping his hips. It was as close as they were going to get to fucking for the moment and for the moment it was enough. He held her against him with one hand and with the other he reached around and pressed his hand over her sex, guiding the head of his cock to hit her clit every time it poked through.

Her head fell back against him as he thrust, finding a steady rhythm. She felt so good, so wet and warm and her soft whimpers of pleasure set off little fires inside him. The hand he was using to hold her he moved up under shirt and bra, cupping her breast, lightly pinching her nipple between two fingers.

“Ohhh....don’t stop...faster, Uncle Petyr.”

He wasn’t sure why she had waited to call him Uncle at that moment but it set off a blaze in him that was uncontrollable and he began moving his hips faster and faster, his thrusts becoming erratic. It occurred to him that a slight shift could change his angle and he would thrust up inside of her but he couldn’t do that to her with no warning. 

“Mmm...Uncle Petyr it feels so good.”

Sweat dripped off his forehead as he bent his head and kissed her shoulder. “Is Uncle Petyr making his niece’s little pussy feel good?” She seemed to be enjoying calling him Uncle, perhaps she would enjoy the dirty talk too.

“Yess...God yes,” she responded, her ass pushing back against him harder, one of her hands reaching out for the broken tree to steady herself.

Petyr couldn’t take this much longer, he was getting so close to his release but he wanted her to cum again too. “Turn around, ass on that tree.” She turned quickly and propped herself onto the broken log of the tree, the rough bark would likely leave a mark on her pale flesh. “Spread your legs, keep em propped open for me.”

She nodded and quickly did as he commanded. If she was nervous or scared of what he was about to do, her own desire had obviously overridden it. Petyr took a moment to admire her perfect, pink slit but not too long. Someone would likely come looking for them soon. He grabbed his cock and pressed the head to her clit, rubbing it around in circles as he stroked himself. With his other hand he pushed two fingers insider her and began fucking her, hard and fast.

“Oooh....oooh...fuck...” She panted between whimpers and short, quick breaths. 

Listening to her and seeing her spread open in front of him was driving Petyr closer to his peek. He curled a finger inside her and began flicking at that spot that he knew could send it over the edge. “Cum for Uncle Petyr, Sweetling.”

At his words her walls began contracting. “Oh...oh...oh....ahhh...oh my God.” She cried and her pussy clenched around his fingers for the second time that night. Hearing her cum again sent Petyr over the edge, pleasure exploded from his cock and radiated out over his whole body.

“Uugh...ooh, fuuuck,” he groaned as his muscles tensed and his cum shot out onto her pussy and his own hand. He collapsed against her, pinning her against the tree, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their climax. 

As the haze of lust lifted from his mind, reality began to set back in. He had just done terrible, filthy things to his niece in the middle of the woods...and he had loved every minute of it. “Are you alright, Sansa?” he asked, helping her down and picking up her shorts and panties for her.

“I’m good. I’m great. That was...that felt so good.” She looked at him smiling blissfully and while he very much agreed with her statement he was afraid of what the look behind her eyes meant. Was it simply the high of a good fucking or something else? Infatuation? Love? The thought made him feel uneasy. 

“Here, I’ll give you my shirt so you can clean off.”

“No...don’t do that. Aunt Lysa will wonder what happened to it. I’ll take care of myself.”

Clearly she was already thinking ahead, planning to keep their secret a secret. “Smart girl.”

Once she had her bottoms back on and he was tucked back into his pants, she went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. At first Petyr found himself unable to move, shocked by her display of affection and whether or not he should reciprocate it. Getting her off was one thing but he shouldn’t be encouraging her, luring her into believing it had been anything more than sex.

He took her hands into his own and removed her hold on him, stepping back. “We should get back to camp before anyone comes looking for us.”

He seen the flash of hurt behind her sapphire eyes and immediately wanted to soothe it. But he didn’t, it was for the best, at least that’s what he told himself. “Let’s go.” He walked on ahead and she followed behind, not a word was said between them as they made their way back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is, last chapter. This was fun and I hope you guys enjoy.

When Petyr and Sansa walked back on the camp site to rejoin the others, no one really even looked up from their games to notice, except Ned who eyed him suspiciously. Petyr tried not to think too much into it, Ned always gave him dirty looks, but his guilty conscience kept him from returning Ned’s looks with a “fuck you” smile as he usually did. 

Sansa went to the circle and sat down in a chair. “Sansa are you gonna play?” her younger brother Brandon asked.

“No, I don’t wanna play your stupid games.”

“Mom, Sansa’s being mean.” 

Petyr took a seat next to Lysa while Sansa’s mother Catelyn reprimanded her. He could tell by the girl’s sour mood that he had in fact, hurt her. What else could he do though? She was sixteen years old, not even legal, not to mention the fact that he was married to her aunt. 

“Where were you two at?” Ned asked. “I noticed you came back together.”

“Sansa found me sitting by the lake,” Petyr offered before Sansa could respond, just in case her wounded pride got the better of her and she ratted both of them out. “She was just trying to convince me that nature is better than pools, weren’t you, Sansa?”

“Yup.” She made eye contact and while it was fleeting, he could see the daggers she was shooting him. Ouch!

“Good luck with that,” Lysa said. “Petyr has never been very fond of nature, have you darling?”

He smiled and nodded, his eyes returning to Sansa. Why was it bothering him so badly that she was upset? She was just some kid...wasn’t she? Kid or not she was a far cry more beautiful and smart than his wife. 

“Darling, are you ready for bed? I’m going to tuck Robin in and I think I’m going to call it a night myself.”

“Hmm,” was all he could get out. Going to sleep beside Lysa after having had his hands all over Sansa’s supple flesh seemed like more of a nightmare than usual, and that was saying a lot.

“It’s time for you children to get to bed as well,” Cat said, wrangling her youngsters up. “Sansa, you too.”

“Whatever,” the teenage girl said, standing up immediately and going to her tent. Petyr smiled sadly, watching her go. God she was so young.

Luckily Lysa didn’t push Petyr for sex once they were alone behind the zipped-up nylon of their own tent. It wasn’t that he couldn’t go again, he could, but after earlier he wasn’t in the mood to fake it. Getting hard was easy: touch, rub, stroke...boom. It was faking the passion, faking the desire. Faking the need and the want. He didn’t have to fake it with Sansa. 

Petyr sighed, shoving a pillow over his face. He couldn’t get her out of his head.

 

He awoke to the sound of Lysa’s screeching voice yelling at Robin to eat his breakfast, the smell of bacon and eggs filling his nostrils immediately. He pulled some jeans on and staggered sleepily out of the tent to find that he was the last one awake, not a surprise considering he had lain awake half the night. Ned had a cast iron skillet over the fire and Petyr found his mouth watering, he hadn’t eaten much since they had arrived, well, except for Sansa. Fuck...there she goes again! She was sitting next to Robin, eating and telling him out yummy it was, coaxing him into eating his own food. 

“Do you want some breakfast, Petyr,” Catelyn asked.

“Yes, please.” She handed him a plate and he scarffed it down immediately, surprised at how famished he was.

After breakfast the group decided they wanted to go on a hike through the woods and as much as Petyr detested the idea of swatting at bugs and getting even more sweaty than he already was, he decided he would go when Sansa said she was going. She hadn’t spoken a word to him all morning, hadn’t even made eye contact, and it was beginning to drive him mad, though he didn’t know why. Was he so entrapped by his own ego that he _needed_ her to want him?

Twenty minutes into the walk and Petyr was regretting his decision to go. He was tired of swatting at insects and his skin was sticky and caked with sweat, he longed for a shower. He stopped behind the group, hands on his hips and debated turning around. They hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen behind...well, none of them but one.

Sansa turned around and walked towards him, stopping a few feet away. “What’s wrong?” She wasn’t exactly her usual self towards him but she wasn’t angry either...and she had turned around.

“Hiking just isn’t really my thing.” He fought a smile. Why did he want to smile so badly?

“Walk with me,” she said, taking his hand, his pulse instantly quickening from her touch. He glanced behind her to make sure no one was watching them.

He thought on it, not that he had to for long. “Okay...yeah.” The smile he had been fighting broke out and she fought one back in return. 

 

The remainder of the day was spent playing games and swimming in the lake, Petyr actually agreed to get in but it was more to see the sixteen year old temptress in her pink bikini again than anything. Finally dinner time rolled around and Ned cooked up a good ol’ campfire feast, as he usually did, “Argh, argh...I am man, watch me grill!”, while Petyr contemplated how he was going to get his teenage daughter alone and defile her again.

The problem was that Petyr shared a tent with Lysa, and Sansa shared a tent with Arya but a perfect opportunity arose that he couldn’t pass up. Robin was being the oversized baby that he was and whining about being lonely, so of course Lysa said she would stay with him until he fell asleep. Petyr was going to make sure she fell asleep with him. While no one was looking he slipped one of her sleeping pills into her water, the ones she saved for the nights she had a hard time going to sleep. Then he insisted she drink, she looked so pale and parched and he didn’t want to worry about her. Worked like a charm. Hell, he was half tempted to drug the rest of the Starks. No need for Ned to wake up and find his daughter riding a dick. Unfortunately Lysa would probably notice a lot of her pills missing but one could be a miscount. 

Petyr managed to steal a second with Sansa while no one was looking, too busy getting all the children ready for bed. “Come to my tent tonight after everyone’s asleep.” She looked into his eyes but gave no response, not even a nod, but she did not flat out reject him either. On the hopes that she would follow through he headed to the showers, scrubbing off the day’s sweat and insects. Afterward he went and peeped in Robin’s tent and seen that the boy and his mother were sound asleep...perfect. 

He retired to his own tent and waited. And waited. His watch read that it was fifteen minutes past midnight, two hours since everyone had completely tucked in for the night. Perhaps she wasn’t going to come, perhaps she had decided that fooling around with him wasn’t worth the pain he would undoubtedly cause her. Staring at the moon through the nylon screen above him, Petyr wondered if he should try to get some sleep and he had decided to do just that when he heard the zipper on the front of his tent being opened. He shot up into a sitting position, half afraid it was Lysa, woken and come to join him, but in the moonlight he could see long red locks falling over porcelain skinned shoulders. She had come.

“Sansa...”

She zipped the flap shut behind her and crawled over to sit next to him. “Hi, Petyr.” She smelled fresh and clean and looked adorable in an over-sized white t-shirt that came down her thighs. Was she wearing anything else under it?

“I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I wasn’t going to. I stopped myself about a hundred times...but...here I am.” She wasn’t smiling...her eyes looked worried. Not exactly how he would have expected her to show up looking.

“What’s wrong, Sweetling?” He reached his hand to cup her face, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek. “If you really didn’t want to come you didn’t have to. You can leave if you wish.” 

“No I wanted to...it’s just...ealier, you kind of hurt my feelings a bit and ya know...I thought it over. It’s okay, really. I know you can’t...like...be with me.”

Petyr looked into those sad blue eyes and he ached to make them light up again. “Well, maybe we could find a way.” What the fuck was he saying? Better yet what the fuck was he thinking?

She shook her head. “We can’t...if anyone found out my dad would have you arrested.”

“Actually Sansa, he can’t. I looked into the law a little while back, in this territory the age of consent is sixteen. Some territories have an age of consent but the person they are sleeping with has to be within a few years of that age, but not in this territory. That is unless...”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you told him I forced you. Then it becomes rape.”

Her eyes opened wide. “I would never.”

Petyr reached for her hands, gently rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles. “I know but adults can be very persuasive and they might try to pressure you into saying anything.” 

“Petyr, they couldn’t.” She grabbed his fingers, gripping them for assurance. “I might be sixteen but I’m not an idiot. And I’m not weak.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her neck and she let out a faint whimper. “Not weak? Are you sure?” 

“That’s different,” she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. Her hands went up to his bare chest and she played with the hair there, the contact immediately sending a pulse through his cock.

He wanted her, he couldn’t deny that if he tried, not even to himself and for some reason she wanted him though he couldn’t fathom why. Petyr knew he was a good looking man, younger looking than his forty-four years, and his body was lean and muscular. But sixteen-year-old girls usually wanted sixteen-year-old boys and considered a twenty-year-old an older man. Yet there she sat for him to devour and yes, he was going to take advantage of that. He felt somewhat guilty but at the same time, not so much. If he didn’t take her virginity some pimply teenager would likely end up taking it in the back of his Honda, shooting his wad in ten seconds and not caring if she got any satisfaction out of it at all.

“Uncle Petyr...I want to do something.”

“What’s that, Sweetling?” he asked, lifting his head so that he could see her face.

“You’ll have to lay down. Well, you don’t have to but you’ll probably be more comfortable that way.”

Petyr couldn’t stop the full on grin that broke out across his face as he lay back, propping his head on two pillows. “What exactly do you want to do to me, Miss Stark?” She straddled his lap, her shirt riding up and he could see the sides of her thighs, the curves where her hips met her waist, and she definitely wasn’t wearing anything under that shirt.

“Well, first I want to kiss you.” She leaned over and placed her lips to his, slowly and gently at first, and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. That was all it took to spark the fire in the pit of his stomach. He placed his arms around her, pressing her chest to his his, running his hands down her back until he reached the soft curve of her ass. When he squeezed both cheeks and pressed her to his growing erection, she moaned into his mouth, intensifying their kiss.

She pulled her lips from his and lowered her mouth to his ear. “I want to suck your cock,” she whispered before closing her lips around his ear lobe. Petyr felt goose bumps break out on his skin and his cock twitched between them. 

“Have you ever done that before?” he asked. The image of her perfect little mouth wrapped around his dick made him buck his hips up against her and she responded, grinding down onto him. “Mmmm.” 

“No...but I wanna try,” she answered, continuing to roll her hips, enjoying the friction. “Is that okay?”

“I’m not going to stop you.”

Sansa giggled and began kissing down his neck until she reached his collar bone, her hands roamed over his chest and stomach, searching and exploring. He let his head fall back and enjoyed the touch of her curious fingers. When her mouth moved to place a kiss over one of his nipples he allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

“You’re body is so beautiful, Uncle Petyr,” she whispered against his skin and Petyr felt a wave of pleasure wash over him from the combination of her words and touch.

“Not as beautiful as yours,” he argued, his fingers brushing her locks out of her face as she kissed her way down his stomach. She had moved her body backwards as she made her way down his form, to where she was now straddling his calves. The closer her head came to his crotch the more he began to throb in anticipation.

When she grabbed the waist band of his boxers he lifted his hips so she could slide them down his thighs, and his aching member sprang free from it’s restraint. Petyr felt perspiration breaking out on his body but for the first time since their trip he didn’t hate it...his entire body was alighting with desire...sparks of flames erupting, preparing him for what was to come.

She placed her hand around his cock, more confident than she had been the other day, and began stroking up and down his length and he let out a groan of appreciation, grateful for the friction that his body was craving. Petyr propped himself up on one elbow and with his other hand he cupped the nape of her neck, gently pushing her head down towards his arousal. He was neither trying to force or rush her but encourage her. To let her know that he wanted to receive it as much, if not more, than she wanted to give it. Or perhaps she wanted it just as much, for she closed her eyes and allowed him to dip her head. The first thing she did was place a kiss on his reddened tip and Petyr whispered, “Good girl”, relishing the site before him.

She glanced up at him, smiling, before licking the pre-cum off her lips, then she wrapped both lips around his head and sank her mouth down onto him, taking as much of his length as she could. Petyr hissed from the pleasure of it and she began to bob her head up and down on him, sucking as she went. All of the blood seemed to rush between his legs at once and he felt himself growing in her mouth, getting harder and harder.

“God damn, Sweetling,” he cursed, holding her hair back and watching her work him. For someone who had never done this before she was doing an amazing job and the flames that were threatening him before were engulfing him, promising to send him over the edge if she kept going. 

Just a little bit more, he promised himself. He couldn’t refrain from thrusting up into her mouth, gently at first to see how much she would allow. Her eyes looked up at him...she was gauging his reactions and when she seen that he liked fucking her face she allowed him to thrust a little harder, a little deeper. When she gagged he tried to pull back but she grabbed his hips and held him in place, a moan from her reverberating around his shaft. She was enjoying it. The realization sent a rush through him and he had to pull her up.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, wiping at her lips.

“Nothing. That was wonderful...too wonderful. I don’t wanna cum yet, sweetheart.”

“Really?” she asked, smiling, and he pulled her back up to straddle him, sitting himself up into a sitting position so he could hold her against him. He kicked at his boxers, that were still wrapped around his ankles, and flung them off.

“Are you sure you’ve never done that before.”

“Yup. I read a lot.”

“What on earth do you read?”

She giggled. “Nasty things. My parents would ban me from the internet if they knew.”

“You are not so innocent, my dear niece.”

“Maybe in experience but not in my mind.”

“I think we’re taking care of the experience part,” he said, crashing his lips to hers. He could taste himself on her, musky and salty, and it only further induced his arousal. He searched for her tongue with his own and sucked on it lightly before pulling back. “I want you naked.” She nodded and lifted her arms, allowing him to pull the shirt over her head, and he took in an eyefull of her bare breasts for the first time. “So beautiful,” he whispered, his hands coming up to cup each one. “So perfect.” He lowered his lips to her neck as his thumbs circled her nipples and they hardened instantly. “So responsive.” She moaned from his touch and rocked her hips in his lap.

He grabbed her and rolled her onto her back, his own body hovering just above. “It’s your turn,” he said, before lowering his head and taking one of those hardened peaks into his mouth. Every inch of her was breathtaking, her porcelain skin, young and soft...tight. Was he worthy of this...of her? He supposed it didn’t matter because she was offering herself regardless and he was going to take her...greedily...hungrily.

Petyr massaged her hips as he moved to her other breasts his mouth sucking and licking until both of her nipples were red and taut. Her fingers moved through his hair, stroking and pulling as she moaned in delight from each sensation. He wanted to taste her, wanted to hear her moaning his name as he devoured her with is tongue, wanted to breath in her scent as she spilled her arousal into his mouth. Leaving her breasts behind, he trailed his lips down her torso as his hand slipped between her legs. When his fingers parted her folds he felt the magnitude or her passion, her pussy was flooded and he desperately longed to drown.

“My oh my,” he grinned, biting at her navel as he lightly ran his fingers through her slit, just barely grazing her clit, and she jerked beneath him. He tenderly stroked her sex, never applying any real pressure, as he kissed down to her hip bone, his free hand kneading one of her thighs. She was beginning to wiggle...soft whimpers escaping her lips.

“Petyr...”

“Yes, Sweetling?” 

He looked up to see her biting her bottom lips, her brows drawn together. “I need...” She wouldn’t finish but she rocked her hips up against him, expressing what she could not with her words.

“You need what?” he asked, rubbing up and down of her outer lips. He knew exactly what she needed but he wanted to hear her say it.

“Kiss me...taste me.”

Petyr pursed his lips, fighting a grin. “Kiss you where? Up there...” He patted her little pussy and she groaned. “Or down here?”

“Oh Petyr...please.”

“Well...since you’re begging....” He toyed with her no longer, dipping his head between her thighs. He kissed her fully and listened as she exhaled a deep sigh of relief, then extended his tongue and ran it through her slit. She tasted like heaven and he hummed against her sex as he devoured her, lapping up every drop of her desire as his own began to peak once more. He skillfully assaulted her clit, his mouth slick with her juices, and she began to unravel beneath him, pulling on his hair and moaning incoherently. The sound of her cries sending shock waves straight to his cock. 

When he pushed two fingers into her tight cunt she bucked up against his hand. “Oooh...Uncle Petyr....mmm....” He worked his digits inside her, loosening her walls so that it would be easier for her to take him when he fucked her. And he was going to fuck her, there was no doubt about that now. It was an obsession to the point of madness and the anticipation of sinking his aching cock into her was excruciatingly wonderful but he needed to satiate that need very soon. But first he wanted her to cum. He returned his mouth to her clit, sucking and circling, as he pushed his fingers in and out of her.

“Oh..oh...oh my God, don’t stop,” she breathed heavily and he could feel her walls tightening. Fuck, her sounds of pleasure were maddening and he needed her to cum before he gave him and jerked himself off. 

He had an idea. Keeping his fingers inside her, he moved up onto his knees, looking down over her. “Look at me, Sweetling.” She moaned, biting her lip as he continued fucking her with his fingers but her eye lids were fluttering. “No, no...look at me. That’s it, good girl. Do you like it when Uncle Petyr fucks that little pussy?”

“Ooooh...” she cried at his words, her cunt getting tighter around his digits. But again her eyes were falling heavily. 

“Sweetling, keep your eyes on mine.” She shook her head moaning and grinding onto his hand. “Sansa open your eyes...” He increased his speed and she grabbed onto his shoulders. Her eyes shot open and looked into his and she broke.

“Mmm....oh fuck...oh my God.”

Petyr pulled his fingers out of her, gently patting her as she came down from her climax. In truth he was beyond ready to grab her and fuck the shit out of her, his cock was so hard he could have jack-hammered through a cement wall. He’d have to ease into it. He lay between her legs, crashing his lips to hers, and his erection pressed between her silken folds. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so wet,” he whispered, breaking their kiss, his hips uncontrollably rutting against her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Her voice blissful and relaxed. He was glad he had gotten her off so hard before he presented her with pain.

He pushed himself up onto one arm and with the other he reached between them, grabbing his swollen member. He watched her lips tremble as he rubbed his tip against her clit, slipping it up and down her slit to get it lubricated. “This is going to hurt some.”

She nodded. “I know.”

Aligning himself with her entrance he asked again, “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” 

“Deep breath, Sweetling.” She did as instructed and took a deep breath. “Exhale.” When she did he pushed into her. “Ahh...fuuuck,” he moaned. She was so fucking tight and he’d had to push hard, her body naturally trying to reject the intrusion. She cried out and her eyes clamped shut as he stretched her all the way open for the first time. Lowering himself so that his chest was pressed to hers he kissed her softly on the lips. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay...it burns...not as bad as people warned me though.”

“I don’t know for sure but I think women say that to girls to make them afraid to have sex. To keep them away from bad men like me.”

She smiled and he covered her mouth with his own as he began to slowly pull out of her and push back in. Petyr had never felt anything so wonderful in his life...and it was all his. No one could ever have this. “You can go a little faster,” she whispered and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. The feeling of her wet little pussy, wrapped tightly around his cock was almost overwhelming, his head dropping against her shoulder as he continued to move inside her. Her fingers once again went to his hair and she turned his head, kissing his forehead.

“It’s starting to feel good.” Motivated by her words he raised himself up and reached his hand between them so he could rub that sensitive little nub between her legs. As his thumb circled it and he continued fucking her, her breaths became more shallow...little mews emanating from her lips. “Faster, Uncle Petyr...it feels good.”

Petyr grabbed her hand, replacing hers with his own to work at her clit so that he could use both of his to brace himself at her sides, and he began pumping into her faster and faster, sweat dripping from his forehead onto her chest. “Oh fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he praised. 

“Mmm...” Her head fell back as she rubbed herself. 

“Do you like the way Uncle Petyr’s cock feels inside you?”

She shuddered beneath him. “God, yes.”

He repositioned himself, getting onto his knees and pushing her thighs back, holding them down with his hands so he could go deeper. “Tell me more,” he demanded with a hard, deep thrust that made her cry out.

“Uncle Petyr...you feel so good...it’s so thick...” Another hard thrust. “So hard.”

“Oh fuck yeah,” he groaned, his thrusts getting faster and harder, more erratic. “Your pussy feels so good around me...you’re so tight.” At his words she picked up the pace of her fingers working her clit. He felt the beginning contractions around his cock and knew she was as close as he was. “Cum for Uncle Petyr, baby.” With that last sentence her body tensed, her toes curled and her walls gripped him like a vice, pulling him further and further in. The feeling sent waves of pleasure crashing over him, pushing him over the edge. At the last second, as his vision went white, he pulled out shooting thick ropes of cum all over her stomach. He collapsed on top of her, his forehead on her shoulder, both their bodies slick with sweat. 

Minutes later, after the rush had subsided, Petyr felt Sansa’s finger in his hair, gently combing through as she whispered the words “I love you, Uncle Petyr.”

He felt a swelling in his chest and wondered if that’s what it was...love. He supposed he did love her and what was the harm? In all likelihood she would outgrow him and move on one day, realizing he had been a phase. But for now he could enjoy the most beautiful creature he would probably ever get. He could indulge in the pleasures of her flesh and bask in the light of her praise. 

“I love you too, Sweetling.” It was after the words were out of his mouth, much too late to pull them back in, that he realized who was going to be hurt in all of this. It wasn’t Sansa...it wasn’t Lysa...it wasn’t Sansa’s parents. It was him.


End file.
